


I Don't, I Do, I Don't

by LadyDarling



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, M/M, Time Shift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarling/pseuds/LadyDarling
Summary: Isa can't stand it when his boyfriend releases in his mouth but his feelings change for a certain dark skinned man.





	I Don't, I Do, I Don't

Isa sat cross legged on one of the benches in Radiant Garden central square, a book sitting in his lap and an ice cream in his hand. He closed the book and focused on the ice cream. “I could give you something better to suck on,” said a voice from above. Isa looked up, “Lea what are you doing here? I thought you'd be chasing after that kid.” Lea could hear the bitterness in his boyfriend's voice. “Aw c’mon babe,” he jumped down beside the bench, “don't be like that.” 

 

Isa looked away and finished his ice cream. “What do you want?” Lea turned the pale boy to look at him, a smirk on his face, “You know what I want.” Isa rolled his eyes, “Now?” He nodded. Sighing the bluenette got up, grabbing his book. “Fine let's go to our usual spot.” Lea fist bumped the air, “Yes! Lead the way!” Isa rolled his eyes again with a slight smile on his face.

 

Their “usual spot” was the fountain court, behind the steps, no one ever came that way. Lea was already unhooking his pants and pulling them down around his ankles. Isa got on his knees, he palmed the teen’s cock through his red boxers. He was already hard as a rock. Isa kissed a trail down his clothed shaft, making the teen shiver and groan. The teen kissed his way to the redhead's testicles, he held them between his teeth, not biting hard just gently rolling them between his teeth. 

 

Lea loved it when his boyfriend would do that, his mind would go blank. He moaned and ran his fingers through the others blue hair, “Fuck babe.” Isa removed the fabric between him and his boyfriend, he pulled away from his testicles to awe at the teens girth. In a swift motion the teens length was down his throat. Isa’s pace was always erratic, he'd be extremely fast then agonizingly slow. (He hated giving blowjobs, Lea would never warn him before he came.)

 

This time he was fast, in a hurry to finish his boyfriend. Lea wanted to tease him, make his suck him off longer just to spite him. But he was kind to his lover today. He groaned and shoved the blunette’s head further down onto him, Isa’s nose buried deep in the curly red pubic hair. He glared up at the teen, if looks could kill he'd be a dead man. “Isa!” Lea emptied himself in his boyfriend's mouth. Isa tried to pull away but he was being held firmly in place. He was coughing up the semen, trying not to swallow any of it. 

 

Lea finally let him go, Isa tumbled back and coughed. “What the hell?!” Lea whistled and shrugged, “What? I love your mouth, you should be happy.” “Happy,” he shouted, “you're so disgusting!” Lea smirked and pinched the teens cheek, “Aww next time I'll stick it up your ass. Like the sound of that?” Isa glared and smacked his hand away, “Just leave.” Lea shrugged again and left from behind the stairs. He yelled an ‘I love you’ over his shoulder, Isa replied with ‘you too’. 

 

Isa wiped his mouth, he felt so disgusting. He had to shower. He got up and went up the stairs, he was smacked down within moments. “Ow!” “Sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going.” A tan hand was extended to him. Isa sat up, amber eyes met sapphire ones. He felt as if he couldn't move. He has been ensnared, when the handsome man smiled, he felt the invisible bindings tighten. “Oh I...um…” His mouth felt dry all of a sudden, he was force fed another guys semen so no wonder. The man chuckled and pulled the teen up with ease. “Such beauty,” the dark skinned man said out loud, running a hand over the pale skin. 

 

Isa shivered, this guy was extremely attractive, something was telling him to pull him to the usual spot and have him fuck him. He stared at the man's rippling muscles, if he was this built be could only imagine how big and thick his manhood would be. He let out a nasally moan and bit his lip, “Oh my...you're so...strong…” Isa tried his luck at flirting. His face lit up when the man chuckled, “Would you like to touch them?” No hesitation, he nodded and began to grope the man's biceps. He muttered a ‘wow’ when the man flexed for him. 

 

“How big is your--” “It's a little over eight inches, would you like to taste it?” Isa’s face flushed, yes he was going to ask about this strangers penis and no he didn't expect an answer out of him. “I-I,” Isa was nervous, he'd never been nervous. With a blush, he led the man to the spot behind the stairs. The man leaned against the wall. Isa sat on his knees, waiting for him to unzip himself. The silver haired man stared at him, “Well?” Isa rose an eyebrow, “Aren't you...you  know...going to take it out?” “No,” came a stern voice, “that's  **your** job.” Isa blushed, he put a shaky hand on the strangers crotch. He moaned at just the feeling of something this big in his hand. He looked up at the amber eyed man, biting the zipper then pulling it down, never breaking eye contact. To his surprise the man was completely commando. 

 

Isa tugged down the man's pants, his testicles were massive, probably housing a ridiculous amounts of semen. A thick, veiny penis twitched at the sight of him. Isa had never seen anything so magnificent in his life. The man smirked, “Do you like what you see?” Isa held out his tongue to catch some of the dripping pre-cum. He'd never tasted someone's sperm before, if it was in his mouth he'd cough it up and immediately brush his teeth afterwards but now with this guy it was different. He hated giving blowjobs, but now he just wanted to suck this man dry. 

 

His tongue traced the vein, it twitched. Isa smiled and kissed the underside of the penis. The man watched the gorgeous teen work his throbbing cock. He watched him take the head of his cock in his mouth and bob up and down. 

He took him deep as he slid his hand up and underneath to massage him massive scrotum. Occasionally he would pull back to tease the tip with his tongue. The man entangled his hand in his hair, he groaned and pushed his head down further. 

 

Isa, who would normally choke and gag, relaxed his throat and took more of the large penis into his mouth. He eyes were lidded, he was succumbing to this bliss. He didn't understand but there was something about this man that just drew him in like a moth to a lamp. Isa took more of the man until his entire manhood were sheathed by his throat. The man released a long hard groan, thrusting into the teens mouth, which was masking sloppy, lewd sounds at it was being fucked. 

 

“When I cum, don't spill a drop of it. Understand?” He hummed around the man's cock, he took that as a form of understanding. The man held both sides of the teens head as he thrusted wildly like a dog, grunting and groaning as he humped away at the hole. Isa loved this feeling, his face buried deep into the man's extremely hairy privates the smell was driving him mad. Thick musk, god he could bathe in the scent. 

 

With a final groan, he shot his seed straight down the teens throat. Isa formed a bowl with his hands underneath his chin, catching any of the falling semen. The man slipped out of his mouth with a pop. He sighed in pleasure and smirked down when he saw the teen licking his hands free of cum. 

 

“Saïx.” He blinked. 

 

“Isa.” He blinked again.

 

“Saïx, dear are you alright?” The fake concerning voice snapped the Nobody out his daydream. He looked up at his Superior, his was being held gently by the chin. He attempted to reply but realized very quickly that there was something preventing that. His Superior’s penis was shoved in his mouth. The Luna Divider looked up at his Lord as he began to suck him off. 

 

“Did you remember something?”

 

The man shook his head and continued to pleasure his Superior. A low growl and seman shot down his throat with the force equivalent to a dam breaking with water rushing through. He swallowed it all with ease, not one drop leaving his mouth. Xemnas pulled out of the man's mouth, he placed a “loving” kiss on his forehead. “You're so good my darling.” He hated being complimented like a housewife or a dog, but just a much as he hated it, he loved it. Saïx kissed the tip of the man's cock before Xemnas tucked himself away. Saïx stood and bowed to the man, he turned on his heels and opened a Corridor. 

 

He came out at the lower levels of the castle. Axel and his boyfriend were cuddled up on the couch just enjoying each other's company. It made him sick, sicker than swallowing cum. 


End file.
